


Heartbreaker

by Inell



Series: 2017 Prompt Challenge [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, College Student Stiles, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Reunions, college student Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Stiles isn't very impressed with college, but then he runs into someone that he hasn't seen since fourth grade, and things start to look up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Danny/Stiles - “you kissed me on the playground the day before you moved away in the 4th grade and now your dorm is right across from mine” [x2]
> 
> I had two anonymous prompts for this ship & pairing, so I hope both of you Nonnies enjoy this! This is fic #23 in the 2017 Prompt Challenge!

College is supposed to be this great, awesome thing. According to the movies and mainstream pop culture, high school is the worst years of your life, and college is the best. It’s all a bunch of shit because college isn’t that much different from high school at all. There are still stuck up snotty people who are pretty, popular, and rich. There are still groups of social outcasts that don’t really fit anywhere. There are nerds and creative artist types and jocks and all the traditional stereotypes that litter high schools around the world.

Stiles isn’t at all impressed.

Sure, it’s only been three days since he moved into his dorm at NYU, but he already knows that college sucks. Scott was supposed to go with him, be his roomie so neither of them got stuck with some douchebag stranger, but Scott decided senior year that he didn’t want to move across the country, after all. A girlfriend who got into Berkeley had helped persuade him, and Scott violated the golden rule of the bro code: bros before hos. Not that Kira is a ho. She’d kick his ass if she ever had any idea Stiles even _thought_ of that saying. He thinks she’s great, even if she stole his best friend from him.

It just isn’t what he’s planned since he was thirteen and realized college was a great way to move somewhere temporarily without having to like permanently leave his dad. He’s stuck in a huge city that he doesn’t know with a roommate who smells like cabbage and no friends within several hundred miles. At least Lydia ended up in Boston, which is close enough for a visit, but it’s not the same city. Hell, he’d even take _Jackson_ over no one, which is a real indication that he’s lonely and a little bit homesick.

When he realizes he’s spent the last hour stalking his friends on Skype, he groans and falls back on his bed. He stares at the ceiling and wonders if this is seriously how the next four years are really going to be. “Fuck that,” he mutters, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the mattress.

Smelly Roommate is gone, but the odor of sauerkraut is still present in the air. Stiles pokes around Tom’s stuff to see if maybe there’s food rotting or something, but there’s nothing. The only good thing is that Tom’s girlfriend is also going to NYU, and she’s a junior with a private room instead of a freshman sharing like they are. That means Tom’s hardly in the room, which contributes to the utter silence and loneliness but isn’t awful because Stiles doesn’t want to think how bad it would smell if he was there all the time.

“I need Febreze.” Stiles grabs a stack of post it notes and starts making a list. If this is going to be home for the next two terms, he’s going to have to make the most of it. The dorm isn’t very big, just two twin beds, two dressers, and two desks, but there are at least windows and no bunk beds. He considers that a win after seeing Scott’s dorm, which looked a bit like a prison cell. Scott sorta deserves that, though, since he chose girlfriend over best friend.

What? Stiles can totally hold a grudge, and this is definitely something that’s going to impact Scott’s Christmas and birthday gifts for a few years, at least.

After making a list, he puts his shoes on and grabs a hoodie before leaving the room. Only, he misjudges the space in the hallway because he ends up bumping into someone leaving the room across the hall. There’s a shoulder hitting his nose, and he feels something hard bump his own shoulder as he collides with a brick wall. Well, not a brick wall, but an obviously well-built dude judging from the arms he’s gripping to avoid falling into a heap on the floor.

“Sorry,” a voice says, immediately accepting responsibility despite the fact Stiles is pretty sure it’s his fault for flouncing out of his room somewhat dramatically.

“No problem, dude,” he says, figuring why argue about whose fault it is? He straightens up and blinks when he finds himself looking at a gorgeous guy. God. Maybe he’s been cursed? That’s something logical that would totally explain his misfortune since graduation. It’s all Mr. Harris’ fault, no doubt. He did always hate Stiles.

“When my mom warned me that some cute guy would totally fall for me at college, I didn’t expect her to mean it literally,” the guy says, giving Stiles a very blatant once over that makes him gape because guys that look like this do _not_ give Stiles those kinds of looks.

“Maybe if you weren’t out there tripping them, they wouldn’t be literal?” he suggests once he’s able to actually form cohesive thoughts.

The guy laughs, flashing a set of dimples that somehow make him even more attractive, and Stiles can’t help but stare. “You’re funny.” The guy grins at him. “I like my men to have a good sense of humor. That’s always been an attractive quality to me. Smart and funny are a deadly combination.”

“Your men?” Stiles arches a brow. “Do you collect them or is it a harem type of situation?”

“Neither. Alas, I arrived at college single and unattached.” The guy smiles. “What about you?”

“No men or women. Single and looking.” Stiles feels a little rush of pride at the fact he’s managing to flirt with a gorgeous guy in the hallway of his dorm without becoming an awkward mess. Flirting isn’t necessarily a strong suit, but the guy doesn’t seem to find him too lacking in that area. He drags his fingers through his hair, his lips quirking into a crooked smile. “You, uh, happen to be looking?”

The guy’s flirtatious smile slowly fades, and he’s staring at Stiles like he’s seen a ghost or something. He’s not sure what he said to ruin the playful flirty vibe they had going, but it’s definitely been ruined. “Holy shit,” the guy whispers, leaning in a little closer. “Stiles? Stiles Stilinski?”

“Yeah?” Stiles takes a step back and looks at him curiously. “How’d you know my name?”

“I know it’s been eight years, but I’m still a little hurt that you forgot me so easily,” the guy says, putting his hand over his heart and sighing dramatically. “You promised that you’d never forget me, but you always were a bit of a heartbreaker.”

Eight years ago, Stiles was ten years old and in fourth grade. He was a hyperactive kid with a short attention span who never really stayed still for too long. He also had a buzz cut, very few friends, and was as far from being a heartbreaker as he is now. The guy keeps staring at him, and then he grins, flashing those dimples again, and Stiles suddenly remembers.

“Damn. _Danny_?” Stiles can’t believe he didn’t recognize him. Danny had been one of the most popular kids in school, cute and athletic and a crush for all the girls, and he’d also been nice and smart, unlike the other cool kids who only made fun of people not in their clique. Danny had friends all over. And he’d cornered Stiles on the playground his last day of school and kissed him against the monkey bars.

“Small world, huh?” The guy—no, _Danny—_ says, looking Stiles over with a curious gaze. “The last time I saw you, it was starting to rain, and you were spinning the merry go round with your head tilted back and smiling because I’d kissed you and admitted that I liked you.”

“I was ten, and I found out the coolest kid in my grade had a crush on _me_ when everyone else had a crush on _him_.” Stiles clears his throat. “No one even believed me, you know? My own best friend thought I was making shit up, so I stopped even thinking about it because I started to wonder if maybe I had just imagined it.”

“You didn’t imagine it.” Danny shakes his head. “I was moving, so I finally had the nerve to actually tell you. I probably never would have if I hadn’t moved because I was ten, too, and I didn’t know if something was wrong with me because I wanted to kiss you instead of any of the girls that smiled at me. I had a crush, and I didn’t realize until two years later that it was maybe more than that. It took me that long to understand that I was gay and to really accept it.”

“Yeah, ten was a little too young to have any big awakening when it came to my sexuality. I was thirteen when I realized I was bi,” Stiles tells him, shrugging a shoulder. “I just really liked you because you were nice and smart. When you left, I sort of focused that on Lydia because she was nearly as smart as you, just not as nice.”

“Lydia? Really?” Danny makes a face. “She was so stuck-up and mean. You were too kind hearted for someone like her. She’d have eaten you up and spit you out.”

“I’m not that kind hearted, and she’s not _that_ horrible. I mean, she’s my stepsister now,” Stiles points out, smiling slightly when Danny actually blushes. “And one of my best friends. She’s going to college in Boston, so you’ll probably see her soon.”

“You’re totally planning to tell her what I just said, aren’t you?” Danny asks. “I get the feeling that you’ve become even more of a smartass than you used to be.”

“Me? A smartass?” Stiles flutters his eyelashes. “No way.”

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Danny whispers, staring at his face and smiling when Stiles suddenly blushes, the ugly splotchy kind of blush that isn’t at all attractive. “You’ve changed but you haven’t, and it’s really messing with me because you were my first crush, my first kiss, my first heartbreak when you never wrote to me.”

“Dude, I didn’t even know where you moved!” Stiles leans against his closed dorm room door. “How could I write you without an address?”

“I was ten. Do you really think logistics mattered? I kissed you, and then I never heard from you, so little Danny was upset because you were such a heartbreaker.” Danny smiles. “You should totally make that up to big Danny, you know?” He blinks. “And I seriously didn’t intend for that to sound like a sexual proposition at all.”

“I think big Danny probably has plenty of experience being a heartbreaker himself,” Stiles points out. “What did you have in mind for me making it up? That isn’t sexual, since you said it wasn’t a proposition. For the record, you’re incredibly hot, still ridiculously smart, and I’d totally be down for sexual propositions at some point.”

“The record has been noted.” Danny stares at his mouth for a moment too long to be casual then looks up. “I was thinking coffee. There are a few different places around, and I’d love a chance to explore the city before classes start next week. Exploring is a lot more fun with someone else, though.”

“I’m sure it is,” Stiles drawls, totally taking the innocent statement and turning it sexual. Danny rolls his eyes but looks amused. “Coffee sounds good. I haven’t really left the dorm since I moved in three days ago, other than campus related activities. I’ve been, uh, sulking a bit, I guess.” He shrugs and smiles sheepishly. “I was supposed to share a dorm with Scott, you remember him? Only he chose to go to the same college as his girlfriend, so I’m stuck with Tom the Stinky Cabbage Roommate.”

“Cabbage?” Danny snaps his fingers. “Short guy, dirty blond hair? Man, I had to ride the elevator with him on move in day, and I swore I smelled sauerkraut.”

“That’s him. He’s odd, but at least he’s rarely here. His girlfriend is older and has a single.” Stiles watches Danny’s face transition through several emotions at the idea of stinky Tom having an older girlfriend. Stiles has to add, “She’s also really hot.”

“Wow. Well, they say there’s someone out there for everyone. Maybe she’s a big fan of cabbage?” Danny dimples when Stiles bursts out laughing. “I’d have known it was you if I’d seen you laugh first. You still laugh with your whole face.”

“Dude, we were ten when we last saw each other. You can’t possibly remember how I laughed.” Stiles is smiling so it takes some of the heat out of his words.

“My grandmother told me that a Mahealani always knows when we meet the one for us.” Danny shrugs. “Sure, I always thought she was a little crazy for talking like that, but I think I need to call her later to apologize for being a disbeliever. I’m starting to think there might be something valid to that whole fate thing after all.”

“Pretty serious statements considering it’s been eight years since we last met,” Stiles murmurs, licking his lips when Danny stares at his mouth. “I could be a psycho serial killer now.”

“You’re not, but I get what you’re saying.” Danny shakes his head. “I know how ridiculous it sounds. Trust me. I’m not the illogical guy with his head in the clouds, at all. But I just think there might be forces at work bigger than either of us when it turns out the first guy I ever kissed, that I haven’t seen since I was in fourth grade, just happens to be living in the dorm across from mine.”

“It’s definitely an interesting coincidence,” Stiles agrees, putting his hands in his pockets and shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He looks at Danny and smiles wryly. “Maybe it’s fate, or maybe weird stuff happens sometimes. Either way, I seem to remember you mentioning something about coffee?”

“I did mention coffee.” Danny steps closer to him, letting a couple of guys walk past them, one of them bumping Danny accidentally, making him fall into Stiles. He blinks at Stiles when he realizes how close they are now and then leans in, gently pressing their lips together. When he pulls back, he’s smiling and a little flushed. “Maybe that’ll be more memorable for you than our first one.”

“A guy doesn’t forget his first kiss, Danny.” Stiles squares his shoulders and pushes Danny across the small hall until his backs against his own dorm door. Then he leans up the couple of inches separating them and kisses Danny firmly, cupping his jaw and deepening the kiss when Danny makes a soft noise and parts his lips. It’s definitely a kiss between two adults who are attracted to each other, not a sweet innocent kiss of ten year olds who don’t really understand anything.

“If you keep doing that, we’re going to forget the coffee, and we’re going to test out the strength of our new mattresses,” Danny mutters against his ear when Stiles starts nibbling on his neck. Danny moves his hands down Stiles’ back, gripping his ass and squeezing, pulling him even closer. “And I’d really rather save that for the third date, because I’m not into casual sex.”

“Me either,” Stiles admits, reluctantly raising his head. He smiles and takes Danny’s hand, thinking that college might be awesome, after all. “So, let’s get that coffee, do some exploring, and we’ll see how things go.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
